


Refreshing

by MsMary_Mack



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, i need it, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMary_Mack/pseuds/MsMary_Mack
Summary: My first ever work here! Just something to say thank you and let you all know that your work on Fanfics really does make my day!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Refreshing

As she walked through the cold trying her best to lean into the wind to avoid being toppled over from it's sheer force, she pulled out a small black device from her winter coat pocket and powered it up. Her fingers were cold, even under the thick gloves she sported to help her complete her daily rounds. She got back to her work truck, a hopeful smile on her face-it was break time!

She climbed the steps into the 2 Ton machine and set down her mail satchel, sorting all the letters to be returned or forwarded as she waited for her phone to power back up. Finally sitting down in the front seat, she peeled the gloves off her hands and opened a fresh bottle of water, drinking half of it down after the 4 block walk she just completed. 

She jumped a little at the sound of the device playing its startup tune, and swiped it off the dash silently saying prayers to all the Gods for another safe day of rounds. 

Finally, she pulled up the website she'd been thinking about day in and day out, keeping her mind wondering and her heart pounding at the thought of the wonderous events that may take place with this coming weekend. 

Closing her eyes, she said a final prayer to Hermes for another good day of mail, opened them and hit the "Refresh" button at the top of the platform.

Her eyes bugged and she whooped loudly knowing no one could hear her through the 2 tons of metal truck she sat in. She was absolutely ecstatic! Standing up with excitement just to sit back down again.

Another juicy Lore Olympus FanFic had just posted, and three more updated!!????

Praise the Gods of all the realms! This would be a well needed break from the cold, and MANY kudos are in order from one, MsMary Mack ❤

\-----------------------------------------------

Something short to show my appreciation to our wonderfully talented authors. Your work really does make my day, true story! 😉


End file.
